Situaciones inesperadas
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Manny sale con zoe y Frida con daniel , su amistad ha cambiado notablemente en estos días... pero todo da un vuelco inesperado cuando en extrañas circunstancias viajan hacia el futuro y se encuentran con una gran sorpresa: Frida una supervillana y la ciudad milagro siendo gobernada por un malvado lider a quien le llaman "El Alacrán" MxF
1. Los cambios de frida

Hoooooooola chavos!

en realidad tardé un poco en termina este primer capitulo del fic más aun porque me estoy comiendo las uñas porque hoy es mi baile de promoción de secundaria D: waaaaaaaaaaaa

El Tigre, las Aventuras de Manny Rivera, son Propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez. y aaaaaaaaaa ya saben el resto!

A leer!

**Capitulo 1 **

**"los cambios de frida"**

Dos mejores amigos pasan la tarde del sábado haciendole bromas a la gente y arriesgando su vida tirandose desde el volcán de ciudad milagro en patines.. a pesar de que ya habían crecido, Manny de 16 y Frida de 15, tenían diferentes novios pensaban que su amistad iba a ser indestructible, pero no sabían lo que se venía adelante...

- Manny, no crees que ya estamos grandes para hacer este tipo de cosas?- preguntó la joven de pelo azul

- Tonterías frida, nunca se es demasiado viejo para divertirse, sino mira a granpapi que aún practica lucha libre con papá

- Querrás decir lucha destructiva jajajajaj - dijo frida, se tomaron de la mano y como niños se lanzaron desde el volcán de la ciudad milagro

- te acuerdas cuando me caí sobre un cactus?- preguntó el moreno

- Y tuve que pasar todo el día quitando espinas de tu trasero manny - dijo frida riendose e hizo que manny se sonrojara por lo vergonzoso

cayeron en una acera y se levantaron, manny estiró la mano para levantar a frida, a pesar de tener parejas se tenían mucha confianza entre sí - porque me miras así frida? no creo que daniel este celoso de mí verdad?

La peliazul se sonroja un poco y toma la mano de su mejor amigo - a decir verdad, siempre está celoso de ti, dice que paso más tiempo contigo que con él..

- No es mi culpa ser más guapo que tu novio - dice triunfante

- jajajaja cállate rivera, y zoe?

- zoe que?

- Está celosa de mi?

- Siempre te ha odiado y ahora más, pero no sabe que eres como mi hermanita, una hermanita que se atraganta de churros y que habla como un camionero

- mmm me has dado hambre! me las pagarás tigre, me estoy poniendo a dieta

- A dieta? tú? frida suarez? porque!

- Por mi novio tonto, es que... - frida se sonroja-

- que pasa?, puedes contarme lo que sea yo no te juzgaré.

la peliazul suspira - mira hace dos noches Daniel entro a mi cuarto por mi ventana..

- Espera espera -interrumpio manny - solo YO tengo derecho a entrar así a tu cuarto - un poco molesto

- Me dejas continuar? - manny bajo la cabeza - bien, y nos empezamos a besar y ... cuando menos me di cuenta estabamos sobre mi cama.. a mi me dio mucho miedo, y pues parece que a él no le interesaba solo quería seguir, felizmente y nunca me habia alegrado de ver tanto a mi papá que me llamo para cenar desde abajo y daniel se tuvo que ir.. - suspira- y .. y...y. tengo miedo..

- QUE? - manny se quedo perplejo - no me digas que tú... frida por dios tienes 15! eres una niña! ...

- y? tu tienes 16 y según me contaste ya lo hiciste con tu novia, incluso me dijiste que fue una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida.. yo tengo miedo manny, miedo a que me pase algo, a que no tenga el cuerpo perfecto que el espera, el es mayor que yo debe haber estado con chicas mas lindas...-decia muy apenada frida mientras manny no podía creerlo.. frida, su frida, se iba a entregar a un chavo del que manny había estado celoso cuando apareció? ahora le iba a quitar a su mejor amiga y temía que la lastimara

-Y por eso te metes a hacer una estupida dieta? frida eres una tonta! si le gustas y el te quiere te va a querer asi no tengas cuerpo de modelo, y no me parece que estés acostandote con un chavo a esta edad que tal si te pasa algo eh? que tal si te embarazas? el va a correr! y tu padre.. oh no me quiero imaginar como se va a poner

frida se sentía rara, de verdad manny pensaba de esa manera? estaba actuando como si fuera su padre y eso a ella no le gustaba nada, tenia mucha confusion en su cabeza y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sermones de parte de nadie

- Demonios! hablas como mi padre, bien si n ome quieres ayudar buscaré a otra persona quien me ayude, y si me vas a armar una escena de celos es mejor que te deje solo... adios. - frida se va confundida y triste hacia su casa en la noche iba a ver a daniel ...

Manny se quedo triste se acababa de pelear con frida? era de esperarse, desde que han crecido las cosas han cambiado y se han vuelto más complicadas , frida comenzó a cambiar mucho cuando cumplió los 14.. de pronto ya tenía cosas que hacer sola, "cosas de mujeres" decía ella, el comenzó a juntarse más con burrito albino que con frida, de pronto frida dejó de ser una niña claro que manny la habia visto con otros ojos pero después aclararon un punto en el que solo eran amigos después de su primer beso en la fiesta de los quince años de frida.

El moreno seguía caminando 3 horas después por el parque, habia estado caminando en circulos imaginando que en esa noche daniel ya debe se haber "violado" a frida, como lo decía el, despues de todo tenia que admitir que era demasiado celoso con su amiga..

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

- Frida.. frida.. FRIDA! - al no recibir respuesta de su mejor amiga quien seguia caminando la jalo hacia el armario del conserje y la hizo hablar por la fuerza pero la peliazul estaba muy enojada..

-Que diablos te sucede? primero me haces sentir mal.. luego no me hablas.. luego me ignoras.. hey frida.. hey no te vayas.. - dice el moreno sin animos pero su mejor amiga no respondió... realmente no entendia a las mujeres..

- Hey frida, mi bombon! - dice un muchacho alto de grado mayor que hacia derretir el corazón de frida suarez

- Daniel! que gusto verte! pero te matarán por no estar en clases - dice preocupada

- No te preocupes coraazón, tengo un pase falso para salir de ellas-

- que ingenioso es mi novio! - le planta un beso delicado en los labios mientras desde el cuarto del conserje un moreno furioso contempla la escena

- No te preocupes corazón! , o que ingenioso novio tengo - imitando la voz de frida - jajajajajaja quien los necesita! so ntan ridiculos!

- Manny, corazón! - dijo una muchacha vestida de negro y violeta buscando a su novio al parecer

- Dios que podria salir peor! - dice manny para el mismo

- Mi amor, que vamos a hacer mas tarde? - con voz seductora

- ehmm... yo... iba a . limpiar la jaula el sr chapi! - con una sonrisota

- ewww bueno.. jeje... te dejaré hacerlo solo - dice zoe con expresión de asco

Terminando la escuela, vaya que fue un dia duro para nuestro heroe y no porque haya tenido que luchar contra supervillanos si no porque tenía que luchar con sus sentimientos..y de salida a la escuela se encuentra con... frida!

- ehm... - dice percatandose de la presencia de manny

- Frida. yo, tu, nosotros, caminar..? - se lleva la palma de la mano a la cara - que demonios que idiota soy! - pensó en voz alta ahora que mas podria salir mal?- puedo caminar contigo hasta tu casa?

- Es igual - aunque para frida no era igual, queria arreglar las cosas tanto como manny pero como es propio de ella es muy orgullosa

- Me parece raro que tu "noviecito" - y haciendo comillas con los dedos - no te haya llevado en su extrañovehiculonoseguro com ose llama?

- Motocicleta manny

- esoooooo! porque eh? o es que acaso tiene otra...

- Epa! te estás pasando ya callate o te romperé el hocico

- y si no quiero callarme?

- Empezaré diciendo que zoe aves me dijo que para otras cosas no eres tan "tigre"

Manny se sonroja, de verdad frida sabe lo vergonzosa que fue su primera vez? con una experimentada de nivel como zoe... - no ahora callate tu frida-

En eso la pelea de los dos jovenes se ve interrumpida por una armadura con cristales blindados negra y tenía forma de...

- El alacrán ... - dice manny girando su hebilla para ser.. "el tigre" !

- Nos volvemos a encontrar el tigre, pero ya dije que no juego con niños yo vengo por mi pieza - manny voltea, a a dos cuadras estaba el museo con el tan preciado cristal mexicano a lo que el alacrán gira un control, rompe el vidrio de la puerta y se lleva el preciado objeto

- te dije que no queria jugar contigo gatito, fuera de mi vista - lo tira al suelo y desaparece-

15 minutos después el moreno abre poco a poco los ojos y se topa con la imagen mas dulce del mundo... frida

- Ya despertaste...

- Preocupada? -sonriente

- jajaj yo...- y una vez mas algo interrumpe las discusiones de este par de jovenes por un portal que se abre en una de las calles de la ciudad milagro dejando ver una silueta familiar... Muy familiar para el gusto del tigre...

- No puede ser posible...

Que tal? espero que dejen reviews! el proximo capitulo está interesante :)

Feliz año 2013

Cambio y fuera

Fio n.n


	2. El Extraño enmascarado del futuro

Hoooooooola de nuevo! bueno no me pude resistir a continuar! :D

aqui va el segundo capitulo

**Capitulo 2**

**"El Extraño enmascarado del futuro"**

- No puede ser posible...

Se voltea la silueta y deja ver a un hombre con un traje marrón oscuro, una mascara y un pañuelo rojo atado en el cuello, botas blancas como las de white pantera y poderosas garras pero lo que más le impacto a manny fue verlo con una hebilla que tenía una "T" justo como la de él..

- Quien eres? que haces aquí- dice el joven de 16 años poniendose delante de su mejor amiga que seguía enojada con él.. xD

- Manny, escuchame - dice volteando

Manny se siente raro, como sabia su nombre? de donde habia salido este hombre? y le apunta con una de sus garras - de donde saliste! como sabes mi nombre?

- Escúchame, siempre tienes que ser tan necio! no hay tiempo ahorita para explicaciones, necesito que vengan conmigo

- Vengan? no gracias, es demasiada gente - dice frida intentando huir pero el extraño enmascarado jala a ambos adolescentes al portal y este se cierra

Manny y frida son llevados hacia un lugar desolado, podían observar las calles rotas, los edifcios abandonados y hechos pedazos, gente robando y policias por todos los lados, pero se dio con una estatua gigante de lo que parecía ser un hombre con un guante de poder parecido al de plata peligrosa pero en negro.

- Sopes! Es igual al de maria - dice frida

- Frida, ya no estás enojada? - dice manny

- Pues no... - dice frida aun perpleja mirando la estatua

- Rapido no pueden verlos aqui! - toma a los dos jovenes del brazo el enmascarado

- Woooah espera, nos diras quien eres? - pregunta manny

- No hay tiempo. agachense - los mete debajo de un auto estaacionado y ven pasar una especie de rayo por la policia

- Como odio a la policia, que quieren ? - dice manny

- A mi - dice con fuego en sus ojos y los dirige hacia una guarida subterranea de quien sabe por donde entraron! los dos jovenes entran y se dan con la sorpresa de que es la.. casa del macho!

- Mi casa? que hace debajo de la tierra, quien eres ? como conoces mi hogar? y mi padre? y granpapi? - manny empieza a ahogarse justo como lo hace su mamá y frida le busca una bolsa de papel para que respire

- Manny, frida.. deben estarse preguntando porque los arrastre hasta aqui - gira su hebilla y frida se ve impactada

- Manny, eres manny! eres el tigre! aunque más viejo - dice frida sorprendida

Manny tenia muchas pregutnas que hacerle a su figura futurista pero el se adelanto..

- Si, soy yo, manny rivera, el tigre o mas bien, uno de los fugitivos más buscados de la ciudad milagro y por el alacrán.- el manny adolescente habia escuchado bien? el alacrán!? podria ser el mismo?

- el alacran? El mismo alacrán de mi epoca?

suspira y baja la mirada - Te contare toda la historia...todo comenzó cuando el alacrán robo la famosa esmeralda mexicana del museo, una piedra tan preciosa y poderosa que combinada con cualquier objeto mistico da un poder supremo a quien lo porte.. y combinado con el guante robado de plata peligrosa y la maldad del alacrán causó la destruccion de la ciudad milagro .. pronto las calles fueron inseguras y a pesar de ser un adolescente el alacrán se convirtio en un gobernador de alto rango, controla a la policía y los pocos heroes que quedaron son fugitivos de la ley, a muchos heroes los destruyeron... - suspira- incluyendo a puma loco, quien se volvio bueno por ayudarme...

- Destruyeron a granpapi!?

- Perdoname por decirlo así pero... si

- Que mas paso? como paso esto! - dijo frida aun con ganas de escuchar la historia

- Pero el alacrán no estaba solo .. tenía una aliada o mas bien, una novia.. una muy hermosa novia - puso los ojos embelesados al recordar la belleza de esa mujer - La dama de negro, quien ayudó a robarle a mi madre... y... mi mejor amiga.

Frida quedó impactada, estaría hablando de ella? como podría hacer semejante cosa!

- Frida me traicionó, nos traicionó a todos y me engaño para robar el guante de plata peligrosa y se lo entregó a el alacrán,

Flashback****

- Frida muñeca, lo conseguiste?

- Me siento maal por hacerle esto a manny

Daniel la miro con pena - Tranquila no le hare nada al gatito

Frida le entregó a su novio el guante mistico - Ten... ahora ya no me pidas mas favores porfavor

- No, tranquila solo que mi mamá es fan de plata peligrosa y creo que sería bueno que hiciera un duplicado despues te lo devolveré

- Seguro danny?

- Seguro muñeca - le da un beso en los labios..

Fin del flashback****

- Yo? yo soy la traicionera? - pregunto frida con decepcion el moreno solo la miraba con el mismo sentimiento

- Porfavor, continua - mientras mira a frida

- .. la casa del macho tuvo que esconderse por un tiempo aqui solía quedarme con white pantera y gran papi cuando era un joven nadie lo sabía... con el tiempo zoe tambie me traicionó y terminamos.. Por el momento vivo aqui

- Sopes, esto explica que la poli nos haya perseguido hasta aqui - señala la puerta frida

- LA POLICIA ESTA AQUI? - dice manny adulto

- Siempre se le olvida mencionar pequeños detalles, pero así se le quiere - dice manny adolescente riendo

- No hay tiempo - gira su hebilla - ustedes deben ocultarse en mi vieja habitacion corran niños! corran!

Manny y frida corren hacia la habitacion antigua de manny que estaba hecha un desastre y se esconden debajo de la cama, manny ve sobre un velador las botas de white pantera y las oculta junto con ellos

- Pero que haces? manny nos van a descubrir

- Shhh es por seacaso frida - los policias dan con la guarida del tigre y lo capturan

- Pero - manny interrumpe a la peliazul y le tapa la boca

Dos policías entran a la habitación..

- Oiste eso ? - un policía le pregunta a su compañero quien sostiene al tigre adulto con una cinta en la boca

- No, no oi nada.. es mejor que nos llevemos al tigre, a frida suarez le alegrará verlo como rehén ..

- Que traicionera te has vuelto - dice manny debajo de la cama

- jeje - frida suelta una risa nerviosa

Los policias se van y manny y frida salen de debajo de la cama...

- Te das cuenta en el lio que nos hemos metido? - dice frida

- Oh nooo.. solo estamos 10 años en el futuro, me buscan y soy un fugitivo, tu eres una supervillana que me va a destruir y eres la novia de alacrán! - dicee euforico manny como gritandole a frida

Frida pone ojos de perrito como si quisiera llorar - pero mmanny.. -

suspira - Perdón frida, me pasé .. esto no es tu culpa

- Claro que no, esta bien creo que los dos estamos impactados por todo - toma la mano de manny

- Que pretendes ? - pregunta con rareza -oh noo frida... - queriendo detenerla

- Vamos a arreglarlo todo - muy tarde manny xD frida ya habló

- Como vamos a hacerlo!?

- Yo soy la autoridad verdad? podría hacerme entrar en razón - y esto ultimo lo dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos

- Frida suarez una vez mas eres arriesgada e impulsiva ¬¬ - lo dice serio - ENSEÑAME POR FAVOR! - con una sonrisota

- Entonces que dices? salvamos a ciudad milagro?

- ADELANTE

- Pero no puedes usar eso - dice mirando su cinturon del tigre

- Oh no, frida no.. - frida se acerca peligrosamente

Manny pega un grito y el cinturon termina en las manos de frida - Manny necesitas un disfraz para que nadie te reconosca, y un pantalón mas ajustado- manny se quedo en calzones xD

**En lo alto del volcán de la ciudad milagro**

Frida se vestia con un vestido negro y botas del mismo color y una guitarrra negra como la de jango Venia dando vueltas y vueltas... se habia convertido en la novia y complice de El alacrán.. con un profundo rencor hacia el tigre por alguna razón del pasado

- Señorita suarez, le traemos algo que podria alegrarla

- Que me trajeron policias? un nuevo rehen ?

- Mejor que eso, con su permiso bella señorita.. EL TIGRE! - arrojan al tigre en su version adulta a los pies del trono de frida o como le decían "la dama de negro"

- El tigre- dice bajando de su trono - he esperado años para este día

El tigre alza la mirada y no podía encontrar una imagen más hermosa, era frida, despues de muchos años la veia en persona y no por televisión, puso cara de enamorado como la que ponia rodolfo cuando veia a maria

- Frida... - dice el tigre retorsiendose amarrado por el piso sin poder pararse

- Que ridiculo te has de ver el tigre! preparate para tu perdición - dice frida mirando indiferentemente a el tigre

- Frida... escuchame yo..

- A callar! - lanza un acorde con su guitarra - Ya no soy frida, ahora soy la dama de negro

- Sé que tu no eres así, yo tengo fe en que así sea.. pero si tengo que pelear contigo, tu te lo estás buscando

- Como te atreves a amenazarme! sé que usaste un portal del tiempo, yo lo veo todo.. dime a quien trajiste de vuelta? a white pantera .. ? o quizá fue a puma loco?

- No hablaré contigo frida, llevame con el alacrán.

- que no hablaras conmigo? insolente gato! - baja hacia donde estaba manny y le agarra la cara de manera seductora - tu no puedes decirme que hacer

- Si tan valiente eres.. porque no me desatas!

- Porque soy inteligente el tigre, no te he visto en años y espero no verte más.. - hecha un silbido y aparecen los esqueletos bandidos de sartana - bandidos.. lleven al tigre ante el alacrán!

Los bandidos aparecen y se llevan a manny con una de sus garras logra romper la cuerda y hace trizas a puños y patadas a los esqueletos haciendolos polvo!

- Quieres bailar eh? bailemos - dice frida lanzando acordes contra el tigre

- Al ritmo de tus acordes? tocas igual que peleas verdad niña? tocas mal! - lanza su garra hacia frida y rasga un poco de su vestido

- Dime a quien trajiste del pasado de todas maneras sé donde ocultas a tus aliados! sé de la casa del macho!

- Nunca lo confesaré..! pero quiero aclarar una duda.. porque me comenzaste a odiar tanto?

- No hay razones, soy una villana... tu un superheroe

- No recuerdas cuando eramos amigos.. ?

Flashback de frida **

- Daniel... tu eres el alacran?

- Si lo soy, y con el poder que me has dado podre destruir al tigre y a toda la legión rivera! unete a mi y serás la princesa de la ciudad milagro

- No, no quiero eso.. no permitire que le hagas daño a manny

- Mi vida, que clase de mejor amiga me ayuda a robar un objeto mistico para que me haga indestructible además a el nisiquiera le importas..

- Le pedire perdon! pero no te ayudare a hacerle daño!

- Quieres que te lleve a ver que tan buen amigo es..?

Derrepente la escena de torna a cuando daniel lleva a frida a espiar a zoe con manny

- Es una traidora, nisiquiera la parvada es tan malefica como ella...

El moreno solo veia a su novia decepcionado - no puedo creerlo.. mi frida no me haria eso

- Claro que si, abre los ojos ! ella no te quiere...

- Tienes razón, no es mas que una traidora.. no le creería nada, me arrepiento y averguenzo de haber sido alguna vez su amigo, por mi que daniel la trate como se le pege la gana.. ya no me importa... es una...

Fin del flashback de frida**

De pronto aparecen el alacrán y los esqueletos bandidos de sartana

- Rivera! rindete - dice haciendo que manny deje de pelear con frida y se vaya a pelear con el alacrán

- Nos vemos despues de tiempo... listo para tu destruccion?

El alacran luce un guante de plata y ya todos sabemos que daniel es el alacrán! - Yo no me confiaria tanto el tigre! - Lanza un golpe que deja a manny tirado en el piso

Pero se compone y lanza una patada pero el alacran era demasiado fuerte y más con la piedra preciosa que habia combinado con elguante era indrestuctible! - Eres demasiado fuerte... - decia con dificultad

Frida contemplaba la escena sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho.. el alacrán lanzo un taque contra el tigre y el distraido se defendio pero el ataque no llego al alacran, llego a frida que la dejo en el piso.. cegado por la ira y el odio

- Daniel, ayudame - dijo casi inconciente

- Perdoname pero no te ayudaré, ahi te ves.. - dice siguiendo su lucha con el tigre sin importarle frida

Manny se distrae viendo a frida tirada en el suelo pero cegado por el odio sigue peleando con el alacrán hasta que ella cae inconciente ...

- Que? Ella te importa,es toda tuya! solo me ha causado problemas - Dice el alacrán lanzando mas ataques

El corazon de manny se rompia a pedazos por ver a quien habia sido su mejor amiga por tantos años y a quien despues de su traición seguia amando dia y noche con toda la ira del mundo hizo el armadillo giratorio mas poderoso dando contra su contrincante dejandolo en el suelo por unos minutos corriendo a donde estaba frida

- Frida... mi frida, estas bien?

- Quitate, dejame morir con honor..

- Honor? porfavor! tu no eres así! entiendelo, tu no eres una villana..

- Alejate de mi

- No te voy a dejar, te llevaré conmigo por las buenas o por las malas

El alacrán se repone - LLEVENSELOS A LOS DOS A LOS CALABOZOS! - y los esqueletos bandidos se los llevan a los dos a una celda ...

- Genial "heroe" esto es tu culpa, gracias a ti me podriré aqui!

- Al menos di gracias por salvarme no? solo queria ayudarte además yo se que tu no eres mala en el fondo

- jaja bromeas? yo Frida suarez, soy la más vil villana de la ciudad milagro

- Y la segundona despues de tu novio

- Exnovio... ese idiota no me quería, ahora me doy cuenta cuando salga de aqui gobernare la ciudad milagro yo sola..

- Gobernarás? deja de engañarte a ti misma ..!

Frida calló, no tenia palabras pues sabia que en el fondo la ira y rabia habia hecho que se vuelva mala, pero era una especie de mascara para ocultar que en realidad habia hecho las cosas mal y como era tan orgullosa odiaba admitir que el tigre tenía razon..

- Porque te fuiste? porque me engañaste? sabes lo mucho que me dolio que mi mejor amiga me traicionara! - al no recibir respuesta alguna manny se vio desesperado

- Porque.. no era mi intención lastimarte - porfin frida vencio su orgullo y comenzó a derrumbarse con un hilo de voz - nunca lo fue.. yo.. no lo hice aproposito.. crei... crei en daniel.. debi haberte escuchado, el era malo.. el me utilizó.. - De pronto frida recordó las palabras que dijo manny de ella - a pesar de todas esas cosas que le dijiste a zoe de mi, que me odiabas.. que no querías saber de mi, que era una traicionera.. - y los ojos de frida se encendieron en cólera.. en rabia, en decepcion ..

Manny suspira, de verdad que cegado por la tristeza de descubrir que frida habia hecho eso se dejo seducir por zoe y comenzó a decir cosas malas sobre frida.. pronto se convirtieron en peleas como con cualquier supervillana contra heroe...

- Si te sirve de algo, perdoname.. en verdad era un chavo tonto ..

- Eso es todo? despues de lo mucho que me lastimaste? despues de todos los intentos por destruirme! despues de golpearme e insultarme como si fuera la peor de tus enemigas! desde que era tu amiga me sentia mal! el gran tigre, y la niña que siempre lo retrasaba, todos me miraban como la segundona detrás de ti! ya era hora de darme protagonismo - estas palabras le dolieron al moreno bajo las orejas y la mirada

- Pero a pesar de ser la niña indefensa.. tu... - la voz de frida cambio,ahora se hizo mas dulce y miro a los ojos a manny - siempre.. estuviste a mi lado.. eres un gran heroe manny - A manny le alegró escuchar su apodo.. frida no lo llamo "rivera" o "el tigre" como solia hacerlo..

- Me dijiste manny ... - le sonrie

- Siempre serás un heroe.. para mí - frida gira la hebilla de manny y este se vuelve un humano normal de nuevo lo mira a los ojos y le planta un beso en los labios

-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww- se escucha a lo lejos

Manny deja de besar a frida para ver quien era el dichoso espectador pensando que los dos estaban solos en esa celda pero se dio con una gran sorpresa

- White pantera? pensé que habias muerto! - dijo frida y se asomó una version de white pantera de viejo parecido a granpapi pero con una máscara y sin las botas misticas

Bueeno los dejo aqui :pp

dejen reviews me harian feliz

ya sé que esta trillado (quesignificaeso?) pero en fin es mi retorcida imaginacion

nos leemoooos!


	3. El Regreso de White Pantera

Hoooooooola

como estan? espero que anden mega bien! bueno demoré en publicar la continuación gracias a mis dos lectoras Frida suarez y Manchita Purple—Blue :) por los reviews y animarme a seguir escribiendo

Saben que el tigre no me pertenece a mi sino a los genios de Jorge Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua

**Capitulo 3**

**"El Regreso de White Pantera"**

— Siempre serás un heroe ... para mí — Frida se dispone a girar la hebilla del tigre, este se vuelve un humano normal, lo mira a los ojos y le planta un beso en los labios

Una expresión de ternura se manifiesta a lo lejos, Frida y manny se dan cuenta que no están solos, dejan de besarse y giran para ver quien era el dichoso espectador...

— White pantera? pensé que habias muerto! — Frida quedó sorprendida al verlo y se asomó una version de white pantera de viejo, parecido a granpapi pero con una máscara y sin las botas que tanto lo caracterizaban

En otro lugar de la ciudad milagro un par de niños o mas bien dicho, adolescentes, escapaban de la policía corriendo hacia lo lejos, con expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros ..

— El disfraz no sirvio de nada Frida — dijo indignado manny adolescente mirando con expresión de preocupación a su mejor amiga

— Quien te manda a vestirte de gatito.. Dime, ¿Quién es el adorable gatito? — Frida se burla para quitar algo de tensión en el ambiente, después de todo ser perseguido por la policía podía llegar a estresar

— Oh vamos, Cállate y sacame de este disfraz .. ah..y devuelveme mi cinturon — El chavo no traía cinturón pero sí traia unas botas místicas, las mismas que logró rescatar de _La Casa del Macho _al salir

— Manny, si seguimos corriendo al paso de mi abuelita nos van a coger rápido! — Frida estaba exhausta

— ¡Orale! ahora que yo me mataré a mi mismo

— Sopes, dejale el control mental que me duele el cerebroo — Le respondió frida un poco divertida

— ¿Qué , ese no es el trabajo de mi mamá?

— Si pero aaaaaah es tu culpa si mi cerebro se seca — La pequeña peliazul se desespera porque ya no puede correr mas — eeh manny.. ayudame tantito, si ?

Manny corre con las botas de white pantera carga a frida en sus hombros y comienza a correr a todo lo que le daban las botas

— rapidito — dice Frida en los hombros de su mejor amigo

— ya nos van a alcanzar frida, tirales algo! deténlos tantito! — El moreno se comienza a inquietar

—Pero con que?

— No lo sé, busca algo por la calle y arrojaselos

Frida voltea la cabeza y ve una pila de neumáticos viejos — Cambia de direccion manny!

— Hacia dónde? — Se da cuenta de que frida podría tener un plan, espera a una respuesta y se detiene un poco

— Izquierda! — el moreno voltea a la izquierda — No! tu otra izquierda — Dice frida rectificando

Manny sonrie, despues de toda la accion de ese día era bueno reirse un poco con su mejor amiga como cuando eran solo unos niños de trece — Y ahora que? — entran a un basurero

— Ay manny no se, tambien esperas que sea la que planea todo? — el moreno rueda los ojos, típico de frida!

— Alto ahi! — dice un policia — de donde sacaron eso ? adolescentes todos queriendo casuar destrozos por los lugares !

— Esto... pues... es curioso — dice manny pasandose un brazo por el cuello y sudando por el nerviosismo

— Esto es una autentica replica para fans del white pantera! — Dice la peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa sosteniendo las botas — La compramos en una convención para fans

— Enserio? Pero está prohibido! porque no mejor compran una figura de acción de nuestro lider, el alacrán! todos los niños lo aman — Dice con una falsa sonrisa el policía, pero Frida sabia como tratar con ellos.. después de todo su padre era uno

— Si señor policía, lo haremos pero dejenos revenderlas no se las lleve! — Dice suplicando

— Esta bien pero no los quiero volver a ver causando bandalismo, entendido? —

Los dos jovenes asienten con la cabeza, el policía se da por rendido y se va junto a su compañero.. Frida y manny suspiran de alivio.

— Vaya, tanto correr y eso fue facil, como le haces Frida?

— Practica mi querido aprendiz, practica

— No sientes como que nos olvidamos de algo?

— EL TIGRE! — dicen ambos al unisono

—Sopes a estas alturas tu version adulta debe estar metiendo la pata tipico de ti

— tipico de mi eh... pues... pues... pues.. Tu eres una chica! — Dice sin más argumentos, Frida solo se rie a carcajadas

— jajajaj nada mas? ay! manny vamos a salvarte — Lo toma de la mano y esto hace sonrojarse a nuestro heroe

En lo alto del volcán de la ciudad milagro nuestro heroe del futuro está batallando contra la noticia de que su padre sigue vivo, se sentía engañado, indignado pero a su vez algo feliz ..

— Papa? pero... que demonios! tu estabas desaparecido — dice mirando al white pantera

— Eso les hicieron creer mi'jo .. eso les hicieron creer, aun tienes mis botas de la verdad?

— Emmm yo...

— Manny .. no las habras perdido verdad?

— Papa, soy un adulto responsable que ...

— Las perdió.. — interrumpio frida

— ¿QUE? ¡era nuestra unica esperanza! combinados, la armadura de puma loco, mis botas y tu cinturon podriamos crear un poder tan impresionante que vencería a los poderes del alacrán y podríamos terminar este reino del terror

— Pero no saben que esta piedra funciona solamente cuando se tiene un objeto mistico.. — interrumpe frida — si logramos que se deshaga del guante podríamos destruirlo..

— El guante, el guante te hace ser obsesivo! ... espera... cuantos años lleva el alacrán llevando el guante? — Pregunta el moreno

— uf desde que eramos unos adolescentes de 17.. Sopes, ese tipo debe estar muy loco, creo que el guante le aprieta la mano

— Papa si tu estás vivo...mama? — Manny cambia la conversación voltea hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Rodolfo quien sostenía en la mano la máscara del White pantera que se acababa de quitar

— Tu madre.. — Se le corta la voz — de ella no sé nada, solo se que se fue con granpapi a pelear una vez y jamás volvieron — dice mirando hacia el suelo, lo que hacía suponer lo peor para su hijo

— Jamas volvieron? — Manny solo miro con decepción a su padre con las manos en los bolsillos y la esperanzas vacías.

— Fueron destruidos manny — a rodolfo se le salian lagrimas de los ojos — maria, ella era todo para mí... y se fue... por eso le tengo mucho rencor al alacrán.. tengo que destruirlo — Se para del rincón donde estaba sentado y se pone de vuelta la máscara con rabia

— Creo que yo podría ayudarlos en eso... — Aparece la silueta de un esqueleto con un atuendo rojo, botas negras y sombrero mexicano del mismo color avanzó hacia la luz apretando los puños Manny, frida y White pantera pudieron adivinar de quien se trataba..

— django? wow.. esto esta muy raro — Retrocede manny con cierta incertidumbre al ver que el esqueleto seguía avanzando hacia ellos y ¿Por qué no? algo de temor departe del joven superheroe

— ¿Por qué querrias ayudarnos ? no somos tontos ¡costal de huesos! — dice la chica de cabello azul apuntando con su guitarra con mucha seguridad

— ¿Es enserio frida? tú acabas de besar a manny y eres, su !superenemiga! — dice django ironico mirando alrededor suyo con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Eso no te importa django— Frida se sonroja e intenta cambiar el tema — ¿Que quieres a cambio? — Dirigiendose al esqueleto

— No quiero nada a cambio frida, solo quiero venganza.. Tu estúpido novio me encerró aqui, le quitó a mi abuela el poder y dominio de los esqueletos bandidos y sobre todo..¡te dio _MI_ guitarra! — Django se enfurece, Frida solo puede observar la guitarra de django que yacia justo en la esquina donde la había dejado.. entonces va por ella y se la ofrece con una mano

— Jejejejeje, era prestada no te lo tomes a mal — dijo frida y se la devolvio

Django lanza un acorde pero no logra romper las barreras de la celda..

— Es inutil, daniel me dijo que estas celdas son aprueba de poderes misticos, a prueba de bobos.. eh — frida se sienta con un poco de lamento

— Siendo novia de ese vil villano no aprendiste nada?— Pregunta manny con un tono de celos

— ¡Claro que sí! Toda mi experiencia aqui se basa en saber que Daniel controla a la policía, tiene de rehenes a los pocos superheroes que quedan, se ha aliado con supervillanos pero a todos los ha traicionado, Aprendi a ser villana manny, aprendí como manejar esto.. así que ... puedo saber como piensa y donde se encuentra sé todo sobre daniel — dice frida

— Tenías la mejor vida, ¿Por que fuiste tan estúpida de renunciar a ella? — Pregunta django mirando a frida

— Por que — suspira — Hay cosas más importantes que el poder django — Su vista se posa en Manny, en _su_ Manny y toma su mano — Ahora lo más que quiero es ayudar a vengar la muerte de tantos superheroes y que la ciudad milagro, que es un GRAN MILAGRO que siga de pie vuelva a ser un lugar seguro

— Siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarian juntos— Dice white pantera con ojos de cachorro mirando a manny y a frida cogidos de la mano

Manny abraza a frida y ella se sonroja un poco — No venimos a hablar de amor, ahora que todos estamos unidos aunque en lo personal odie al tigre podremos acabar con este reino de terror de una vez por todas! — reclama django

Irrumpen a la celda dos adolescentes que cantaban a mucha onra "la cucaracha" destruyendo las paredes divertidos, como si esto no fuera el fin del mundo ..

— La cucarachaa la cucarachaaa, lo ves manny? este casco de vikingo que encontramos en el basurero sirve para derribar paredes!

— jajajaja tenias razón frida! — Dice bajando a su mejor amiga de sus hombros con unos cascos improvisados que eran cacerolas viejas del basurero

— Oh dios mio! que hiciste manny? — Frida adulta se asoma a la celda y ve a los adolescentes fija su vista en manny adulto — los trajiste a ellos! vaya cerebro que tienes cabeza de chorlito son adolescentes! si les pasa algo tú vas a desaparecer ¡se te olvida que ese chamaco eres tú a los dieciseis años y que esa niña soy yo a los quince! — dice frida en su version adulta

— ¡Que gruñona me he vuelto! no quiero crecer— dice frida adolescente burlandose de su versión adulta mientras se asoma a la celda

— No tenia a nadie más quien me podría ayudar a luchar contra el alacrán, necesitaba de mi mismo, necesitaba de mi agilidad de antes.. y bueno frida estaba ahi y no la podia dejar sola — Dice aguantandose la risa Manny adulto discutiendo con frida desde dentro de la celda

— Porque siempre me ponen de bulto? — Dice frida adolescente

— DJANGO! — Manny adolescente ve al esqueleto en la celda y se desespera — ¡hay que detenerlo nos va a llevar con el alacrán! — gira su hebilla y lanza un rugido, se convierte en el tigre — Tranquilo niño, yo soy prisionero todos aqui lo somos — Django lo dice muy tranquilo, había envejecido bastante

— Esperen, todos ustedes estan.. ¿juntos en esto? — El adolescente se ve mareado por la situación, era una realidad dificil de creer llevó su mano a la frente en señal de nerviosismo

— Necesitamos que nos ayudes a salir — Le pide Manny adulto a su versión adolescente

— ¿Como? No hay manera — dice frida adolescente

— De hecho si podria haber una forma..— Dice white pantera

— Es imposible yo conosco todo de mi ex novio, no hay forma alguna de salir de sus prisiones —Dice frida adulta

— Ex novio? cuando me volvi tan loca para salir con un supervillano? — Dice frida en su version adolescente

— Hey perdón por entrometerme pero que el guante de mi mamá no se sale solo porque mamá lo pogramo para que escuchara el timbre de un reloj cada hora.. se sale por unos minutos ,si lograramos que se retire de su mano unos minutos podríamos recuperar la guitarra de sartana y así sin ningun poder recuperar el control de la ciudad milagro — dice pensativo el adolescente de cabello marrón con una sonrisa en el rostro

— Orale— dijo django sorprendido

— OOOOOOORALE — dijero ntodos al unisono

— Manny, por eso te admiro! — dijo frida adolescente y le planto un beso ( para que se lo imaginen así de rudo como el de "sin cinturon, ni botas ni sombrero" )

— Fri..frida — dijo con una sonrisa quedandose en shock tocándose los labios

Frida se rie — Muchachos, tenemos que sacar la basura — manny seguía en shock

— Esto de estar juntos en algo me está dando asco— dijo django

— Superalo costal de huesos— dice la figura adulta de frida con vestido negro — Hay que idear como vamos a salir de aqui y ustedes dos — se dirige a los dos adolescentes — quedense aquí y no hagan bulla no podemos ponerlos en riesgo

— Dejalos divertirse frida la amargada — dice manny

— Eres un irresponsable! y además no te preocupas por ti mismo, ni por nada.. si te das cuenta que si le pasa algo ... — el moreno la calla dandole un beso en los labios

— Y asi es como se calla a tu novia la loca — dice sonriendo

— Muy chistoso tigre, se te olvidó quien lleva los pantalones en esta relacion — Rie un poco y se acerca a manny adolescente — ¿ Me das las botas del white pantera? — Manny adolescente no puede dejar de mirarla y se las da

— Orale, no sé que clase de control mental usas pero yo quiero ser como tú! — Dice frida adolescente a su versión adulta

— Nena, serás asi en el futuro — Desliza las botas de white pantera entre los barrotes de la prisión lo que hizo que se desgastaran un poco — Presto! Ahora manny, me darás tu cinturón del tigre? — Le pregunta a su novio

— Claro mi amor — Dice ronroneando los dos adolescentes fuera de la celda solo pueden poner una expresión de asco, Manny adulto le pasa el cinturón a su novia

— Django, tu guitarra — dice obligandolo — Ahora — el esqueleto no pudo decir que no, ahora frida con las botas de white pantera, el cinturón del tigre y la guitarra de django engancha una de sus garras a los barrotes de la celda se coloca hacia atrás y corre con la guitarra a todo lo que le daban las botas y tocando un poderoso acorde logra romper los barrotes

— Ahora ... ¿quien quiere salir de aquí ? — Frida y los demás escapan de la celda — epa, ustedes se quedan aquí no quiero que se lastimen — les dice a los dos adolescentes pero sabemos muy bien que ellos son desobedientes

— Enserio te vas a hacer caso a ti misma ? — le pregunta la version joven de manny a frida

— No, ni de chiste! vamos a patearle el trasero a daniel? — Dice divertida

— Vamos! — sonrie y toma la mano de su mejor amiga

Bueno aqui la dejo, sé que he tenido una semana de no escribir y ha sido porque me he "bloqueado" quizá no tenia la suficiente inspiración pero procuraré postear el otro cap en la semana :3

Los quiero tigrefans! dejen reviews me harían feliz *-*

Me despido Rainbowtigerr ~


	4. Un plan de ataque y trampas

**Hola perdón por la tardanza de nuevo je, **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Frida suarez que me ayudo BASTANTEEE en este cuarto capítulo :) **

**en fin **

**El tigre, las aventuras de manny rivera no me pertenece (Pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge Gutierrez) Hago esto solo por diversión**

**Aqui va! :D**

Capítulo 4: Un Plan de Ataque y Trampas

— Rápido tenemos que pasar por este corredor es el que nos llevará hacia El Alacrán — Dice el superheroe de 20 años, Manny rivera intentando correr pero su novia lo detiene

—Manny — negando con la cabeza — conozco a mi ex novio —Pone un pie en la primera mayolica y lo retira instantaneamente — El lugar está lleno de trampas — Lo mira con cara de sabelotodo y sonrie cuando las trampas comienzan a activarse

— Orale, gracias frida — Le sonrie a su novia y guía a los demás evadiendo las trampas pero algo sale mal y a django se le atora una de las botas en una trampa que parecía ser para animales

—Django, ¿te encuentras bien? — Lo levanta frida sin delicadeza rompiendo un poco de las botas vaqueras

— MIS BOTAS! que no entiendes mortal que mis botas son poderosas — White Pantera logra quitarlo de la trampa y pregunta — ¿Que poder mistico poseen? — Django solo lo mira apenado — Me hacen ver lindo

— Urh — Frida suspira con algo de enojo toma la mano de Manny y activa una de sus garras se aproximan a lo que parecia ser un pozo con pirañas, le apunta a un marco de puerta — Rapido todos tomense de la mano vamos a saltar

—Estoy viejo para estas cosas — Se dice a si mismo White pantera

— Vaya esto está bien ingeniado me pregunto como le habrá hecho — Django se distrae viendo las trampas frida le grita y el toma la mano de white pantera , saltan todos juntos

— Bien hecho, pero tengo una pregunta ¿porque ustedes los hombres son tan torpes? — Frida se cruza de brazos viendo como todos ellos alardeaban por haber logrado saltar ellos solo se rien y llegan a lo que parece ser la guarida de el alacrán y donde se hallaban su traje robótico y demas armas

— Frida ¿que es esto? — White pantera le pregunta a la villana

— Esto es un almacén de armas, El me platico una vez de esto aquí era donde guardaba las mías

—Las tuyas? — Dice confundido manny entrando y se pega contra un vidrio en la cabeza

— Ten cuidado manny eso es una armadura muy poderosa y si casualmente la llegaras a activar.. — Muy tarde manny ya la habia activado

Una Armadura en forma de alacrán toma autocontrol y desprende una voz que dice "Alerta de intrusos" divisa a manny y como si fuese de memoria "El tigre, destruir al tigre" e intenta golpearlo con su cola pero manny comienza a correr y a esquivar los golpes, se convierte en el tigre y sus habilidades mejoran django distrae a la armadura y frida logra meterse en ella para desactivarla

—Aver, como funcionaba este aparatejo — Dice frida desde la armadura apretando todos los controles con nerviosismo —ya, es este — Y dispara un rayo que hace que se queme el cinturón de manny dejandolo en calzoncillos —Woops, este no era — dice sonrojandose

—Frida, podrías digo nomás.. ¿Dejar de jugar y ayudarme ? — Django solo puede reirse a carcajadas y white pantera no tenía ningun poder sin sus botas que frida aun traia puestas, Frida por fin logra desactivarlo — Frida, mi cinturón esta destruido — Django se rie escandalosamente — Puedes dejar de reirte estúpido esqueleto

— Es que — Conteniendo la risa — Tus chones son de ositos — Dice tirandose al suelo a reir sin control

Manny sube sus pantalones — Puede que mi cinturon se haya caido pero aun tengo dignidad — se le vuelven a caer los pantalones y el los sube — Ya heroe, dignidad ajá mejor escogamos mi armadura y destruyamos a ese insecto

Frida busca en el almacén y encuentra su armadura era una armadura exactamente como era ella pero en gran tamaño con goggles — Muchachos esta belleza hará todo el trabajo — Se apoya en ella y se rompe — Woops! creo que la descompuse al pelear con sartana por el poder

— Frida seria mucho pedir que me entregaras mis botas? — Pregunta el viejo white pantera

—Pero White pantera estás muy viejo para pelear — Dice frida — Esto sera lo ultimo que haga si dios lo quiere así pero la muerte de maría y de mi padre no se van a quedar sin ser vengadas — Frida accede a su peticion le entrega las botas y el viejo logra obtener de nuevo sus poderes

—¿Seguro papá? — Dice el joven mirando con tristeza a su padre a quien habia extraviado tantos años

—Sí mi'jo, es algo que tengo que hacer pero quiero que sepas que si algo pasa tú siempre fuiste lo que esperaba, estoy muy orgulloso de ti quiero que te quedes con mis botas si algo me llegara a pasar — Manny solo baja la mirada y acepta

Todos cogen algunas armas que servían, pero no habia ningun objeto místico llegan hacia su destino y ahí estaba Daniel o más bien.. El Alacrán

Una figura totalmente sombría se voltea y deja ver a un hombre adulto con un corte en el ojo, moreno alto y llevaba un guante que tenía alrededor un resplandor verde tenia botas negras y su altar lo rodeaban esqueletos bandidos a su orden y mandato

El grupo se dispone a pasar pero no iba a ser tan fácil, los esqueletos bandidos los detienen pero una voz les dice que paren

— Hey bandidos, esta no es forma de tratar a las visitas — Dice el alacrán bajando de su altar comodamente — Veamos, que tenemos aquí? Django, un tonto esqueleto sin poderes que se rehusó a ser uno de mis bandidos, White Pantera, ¿No estas un poco viejo para meterte en estos apuros?, Frida — niega con la cabeza — Hermosa, a veces me haces rabiar de verdad pero aún te amo — Le guiña un ojo — El tigre, oh más bien Manuel Rivera jaja — Lanza una risa sarcástica — De verdad creíste que aahora ibas a ser el héroe y rescatar a la ciudad milagro? oh vamos —Los esqueletos bandidos y el se rien

— Tengo todo para destruirte El Alacrán — Dice con conviccion

—Ah ¿de verdad? pues yo digo que no — Corre unas cortinas y deja ver a dos adolescentes amarrados desde lo alto de una viga y abajo un pozo donde había lava volcánica — Lava ardiente, manuel esto te gustaría? se te olvida que si destruyo a este par de adolescentes te destruiré a ti y a tu noviecita? — Dice con maldad

Manny solo baja la mirada — No te atrevas a dañar a frida — El alacran voltea — jaja me encanta verte así, tan enamorado, tan destruido, y esto es lo que me traes, una legión de super tontos porque heroes no lo son retírate o estos dos dormirán en la lava — Dice mientras baja la cuerda que sostenía a manny y frida adolescentes — No va a ser tan facil — Dice frida adulta — Me arrepiento de algun día haberte ayudado, si tan solo pudiera... — Se da cuenta — Si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo ..— Dice recalcando

—Manny — Voltea a verlo frida — Ya no me queda tiempo — Le responde entendiendo su mirada mientras el alacrán comprende y amenaza con tirar a manny y a frida a la lava

— Hey insecto — Django distrae a el alacrán

— Como osas llamarme así! si no eres más que un saco de huesos — El alacrán se distrae con los insultos de django, frida sonríe y usa la garra del tigre para cortar la soga y sus habilidades de supervillana para rescatar al par de adolescentes antes de que caigan

— Hey que les dije yo de estar por aquí — Regaña frida

— Pues.. queriamos ayudar — Dice manny adolescente — No te ibas a quedar con toda la diversion — Sonrie frida adolescente a su versión adulta — Hey frida, manny es un buen chico... no lo desperdicies — Le susurra al oido frida adulta a su versión adolescente — jeje — Suelta una risa nerviosa

— Manny rápido — Frida ordena y manny obedece usando sus poderes al máximo y abre un portal del tiempo — Nunca debiste haberlos traido — Manny se debilita — Quiero que hagan lo correcto, nuestro futuro y el de la ciudad milagro depende de ustedes — Manny y frida asienten con la cabeza — Nos volveremos a ver? — Pregunta manny adolescente — Manny que pregunta.. tu futuro es el mio, yo soy tu — Manny adulto le responde — jeje, soy algo torpe te prometo reparar nuestro futuro — Dice manny adolescente — No hay tiempo — Dice frida y el alacrán la tira con un ataque al suelo quiere evita rque los dos jovenes vuelvan a su tiempo pero lo logran

La Ciudad Milagro ( Tiempo Actual )

— Auch.. ¿que me pasó? Sopes soñe que los dos viajamos en el tiempo, que mi novio era un supervillano y que la esmeralda mexicana y que nos besamos y y — Respira frida profundamente

— Frida, te caíste mientras patinabamos ¿recuerdas? realmente siento mal por haber discutido contigo — El Moreno baja la mirada

— Pe.. Pero fue tan real! pero manny esto sí paso! — Insiste

— No frida, no pasó nada ven te llevo a tu casa

— No manny, hay algo primero que debo hacer y es decirte que no importa que haya delirado o no, te quiero más de lo que se quiere a un amigo y me pongo muy celosa de zoe aves y que voy a romper con daniel.. y que lo siento porque no me gusta habernos peleado soy tonta a veces— Lo dice muy rápido confundida por todo y luego se tapa la boca en señal de nerviosismo pero manny le quita la mano de la boca y le planta un beso largo

— Yo también te quiero.. más de lo que se quiere a una amiga — Manny se convierte en el tigre y deja a frida a su casa

— ¿Me prometes que estaremos juntos siempre?

— Siempre frida, siempre — Le sonrie y le da un beso, se va por su ventana

Manny camina por la calle ya sin el traje del tigre al parecer para frida todo había sido un sueño, pero manny podría mentir.. ¿verdad? El moreno camina con una sonrisa en el rostro y en el puño de la mano tiene la poderosa Esmeralda Mexicana arrebatada de las manos de El Alacrán, el novio o muy pronto ex novio de frida, las cosas sí habian pasado en realidad.

Manny si había vencido al alacrán en su propio tiempo y producto de un golpe en la cabeza de frida esta despertó , y su mejor amigo solo pudo decirle que había sido un sueño para "evitarle problemas" por su _propio bien_

— Es mejor que lo hayas creído así frida, mi frida — Sonrie para sí mismo y entra a la casa del macho

FIN

**Bueno lo odiaron? no me arrojen tomates( no seas tonta fiorella por ff no se puede ¬¬) bueeeeno igual se me ocurrió un final no como el tipicooo vivieron felices por siempree se parece al de un libro que me cambió totalmente la visión de la historia como yo hice aquí jejeje si lo quieren comprar se llama "El misterio de Crantock" es buenísimo 100% recomendable bueno me despido**

**nos leemos en otro fic! en mi perfil pueden ver ideas proximas :) **

**Fiorella**


End file.
